


Familiar in Form

by Asraella



Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [7]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Double Drabble, Introspection, Puppets, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Near reflects as he makes the finger puppets that look like Mello & L.
Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Familiar in Form

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Deathnotetober [Day 6-Puppet].

Near dipped the sable brush into the paint pot labeled Night Sky, a pretentious title for your basic black, but who was Near to question an alias, even if it was just a child’s crafting supply. With steady hands, he dabbed the dark irises onto the figure he held then set it next to the golden haired one to dry. Scrutinizing his art with a critical eye, he sighed quietly to himself.

“It’s not perfect, but it will do.”

Precision was not the goal here. Anyone can capture someone’s likeness with a general proximity that makes the creation recognizable. These weren’t just an interpretation of the original. These were an homage to the people that inspired them, meant to depict more than a familiarity in visage and form. These figures were created to embody the spirit of what it meant to be these people when they still drew breath, when they existed in more than just legend and memory.

…When they were the people Near respected the most. 

No, these were far more than puppets. These were avatars. Avatars that would represent pieces of the whole, pieces that gave their lives so he could bring Kira to justice.

Near knew this was not his victory alone. This was L’s and Mello’s victory as well. He wouldn’t be alone in that warehouse. He would be flanked by the two people that made this victory possible, knowing he could have never gotten this far without them.


End file.
